


Unleash Your Power

by shadows_wish



Series: DBZ/Super Re-Write [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_wish/pseuds/shadows_wish
Summary: Karin teaches Sariel how to unleash her power and abilities





	Unleash Your Power

The Ribezura sat on her knees staring at the white fluffy cat who held a cane the cat was licking his paw before wiping it on his face his tail swishing side to side, Sariel stared at him before she finally began to speak.

“So, Karin-Sama do you really think you can train me?” She asked. 

“Hm? Oh, well I believe with enough effort and determination I certainly can my friend but there’s one thing I wanna ask though why do you want this to be private training again?” Karin asked turning his head to Sariel. 

“Well… This might sound silly but the thing is if I trained with the others… I might feel like a distraction to them and might cause them to always mess up since I’m a really big coward… So, I was hoping that maybe we can have a one on one training session that is private…?” She explained smiling nervously hearing her reason made Karin laugh walking over to Sariel.

“Oh, Sariel you shouldn’t let your fears control you I’m sure the others would love to train with you! You just need to learn to control your fears and put them pass you deep inside you there is a power level that is just waiting to be unleashed, but you can’t release it until you learn to not let one’s fears take over you,” Karin placed his hand on the gem that was on Sariel’s chest she looked at his hand then back at him.

“You really think so…?”

“I am sure of it, but if you still really want me to train you then I guess I am happy to help.” 

“Thank you Karin-Sama!” Sariel cheered dipping her head in respect.

“Now let’s get started firstly we need to unlock your abilities,” Karin announced tapping his cane against the ground, Sariel stood up and looked at him her tail flicking.

“My abilities?”

“Yes, my friend you’re abilities everyone has theirs! Goku has his Kamehameha, Krillin has the Destro-Disc, Tien has the Tri-Beam and Yamcha has the Wolf Fang Fist! So surely there must be something you can do that is your signature move.” He explained nodding his head.

Sariel blinked and looked at her hands staring at them not knowing what to do.

“...How do I unleash my so-called signature move?” She asked.

“Just close your eyes Sariel feel the power inside of you that is just begging to be released… Then unleash it.” 

The Ribezura took a deep breath as she closed her eyes once she did her Ki began to glow around her as some type of electricity began to spark around her she went into a deep concentration trying her best to unleash her power to see if she could unlock her powers Karin watched her silently Sariel then let out a loud scream unleashing all of her power Karin was amazed and proud but then backed up in fear seeing a spirit of a monstrous looking Ribezura that quickly faded when she was done. 

She opened her eyes that widen in amazement seeing large glowing claws coming out of her hands she looked about not knowing what to do until Karin ran towards her happily.

“Sariel my friend you’ve done it! You figured out what one of your abilities is!” He cheered while Sariel gave him a confused look.

“The first part of your training with going very well so far now won’t Goku and the others be surprised!” Karin continued to speak happily as Sariel backed up in surprise quickly seeing the glowing claws disappear but at the same time she felt a little proud of herself seeing that she discovered one of her abilities she turned to Karin with a happy expression on her face now being more ready as ever to continue on with her training with him.


End file.
